The Lilac, Lily, Iris, and Heather
by The Evil Wolf Queen
Summary: So it seems that Emeral, and her twins are the most feared people in the school and are going to go through something special. FLAMES, TROLLS, are not allowed...


**:D Twoleg turned warrior is a popular thing but there are a few characters that you should know about.**

**Rachel- SonamyLovah**

**Tala- Lilystar Of The Forogers **

**Shadow- Ravenstar of Flight and Dreams**

** Me- TailseamLovah (Noooooo, really?)**

**Tala is Lilykit.**

**Rachel is Iriskit.**

**Shadow is Hazelkit.**

**I'm Lilackit.**

**In this story we all know each other. Personally.**

**And we're all fifth-teen.**

The bell rang, in sign that schools out for Summer. I sigh and grab my bag, that was really heavy. But, I could handle it. Excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Emeral Dawn Rowland and I'm fifth-teen. The one with the dark brown hair and hazel eyes is Natala, but we just call her Tala. The one with the _really_ dark brown hair and brown eyes is Rachel. The one with black hair and blue eyes is Ashley, but we call her Shadow. We stick together, if one bothers us, that person tells us and we'll kill them. We're the most feared people in school and we're all twins.

"Hey, Rachel!" I call.

"Yes?" She replies, not looking up from packing her books into her book bag.

"IT'S SUMMER!" I yell, so loudly that everyone turns to look at me. I glower at them furiously, and they turn away almost instantly.

"Thank you, Caption Obvious." Tala comes up behind me. I whip around and punch her in the shoulder.  
"TALA!" I hug her, and she laughs.

"Someone miss me also?" Shadow walks into the classroom and sits on a desk, her flip-flops touching the other desk, but just barely.

"Ashley," Mr. Simon scolds. "No feet on the desks,"

"What did you just say?" Tala whips around to face him and he cowers in fear.

"N-nothing," He stammered. You see? I told you that we are feared. We're even feared by the most bravest teachers in the school.

"Good," Tala turns back around, smirking.

"Nice one, sis," Rachel laughed.

"No prob," Tala replied.

"Now lets leave! I want to kill Tala in Halo 3!" I shout out behind me, as I race through the crowds. I stop at my locker, where I saw two people making out RIGHT BY MY LOCKER. I smirked evilly and zipped open my bag. I found what I was looking for. The eggs. I carefully glide one out of it's place and chuck it at the girl's head. _Splat!_ WOOT! SCORE! HIT! The girl pulled away and looked at her hair in disgust.

"Ew...," The girl complains and I smile, putting the eggs back into my backpack, and then skipped out of the school's gate. But, just before I got away from the school's gate, ice cold water poured onto my head, soaking me, my gym shorts, my sneakers, and my Gators shirt. I stop dead in my tracks and whip around, my sneakers squeaking from the wet floor. I'm shaking with rage, and I hear giggling. My head snaps toward the sound, and I see my enemies. Jake and Doug, the bullies, also my eyes turn slightly red, as always. Shadow runs at me to try and hold me back, but I'm faster than her. Way faster. I bolt up the stairs and jump up onto the roof, where they are. I growl at them and they turn and look at me with fearful eyes, as if realizing they pranked the wrong person.

"S-s-s-sorry?" They asked.

"That's right! You outta be sorry, you jerks!" I scream and punch them in the stomach. Hard. _Real _hard. They fell over in pain. Yeah. I'm not the person who looks like they have a lot of muscle. And I'm _not at all _the girl you would think was feared. I mean like I'm 5'1! Anyways, Shadow finally caught up with me, seeing me drag the boys ,by their arms, all the way down the stairs. Shadow just sighed and shook her head.

Then I grin, "Get the eggs," Shadow nods and raced away, to get my backpack. Thirty minutes later she appears, dragging my backpack and panting. Good thing I wasn't up the flight of stairs, or Shadow would've died.

"How can you carry that thing?" She asks as I pick it up with a hand, and I shrug. The eggs are there at the bottom, and I shrug and rip them out of my royal blue backpack. This time I don't gently take the eggs out, I yank them out and harshly throw them at them with one hand, the egg carton resting on my knee.

"Woah! Okay, okay! Emeral, calm down!" Shadow squeaked.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I roared.

"Hey Dawnis-," Tala saw me throw eggs at Jake and Doug and burst out laughing at their facial expressions.

I ran out of eggs soon, so then I let them free, and watched them scurry away. Then, I turned back to a laughing Tala, and a freaked out Shadow.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaaa! That was epic, Dawnish!" Tala laughed, then turned serious.

"Dawnish, Rachel said a couple of guys keep hitting on her...," Tala growled.

"Shadow, go get more eggs," I commanded, and she flew away, to go to the grocery store.

"What? Eggs are my specialty," Then, I take out some bananas. "As are bananas," I add. Tala nods and I zoom away, with Tala following close behind. I turn a corner in the school and see Rachel cornered by three tall guys, about 6'5? Rachel nodded and pretended to be listening, but when the guy in the middle reached for her, she kicked him in the crotch and jumped over him, running away from the guys. I mouthed her name, then started waving my hands over my head like the crazy maniac I am. Rachel just noticed us, and skipped over to them.

"Hiya!" She stated and then turned away. I then watch her jog away and I share an evil look with my twin sister. I yelled,

"ATTACK OF THE BANANAS!" Then ripped off the peel of a banana and threw it at the guys, and it flew back, just like a boomerang would.

**Yep.**

**Highschool life does suck as I've heard, so ya.**


End file.
